


Seeds

by tres



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Calamity Jane - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cute, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Years, One Shot, Short, Snow, Winter, drunk!Wynonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tres/pseuds/tres
Summary: Waverly was not one to believe in Christmas miracles but Calamity Jane, the charming cat showed up to prove her wrong.





	Seeds

It was a typical Winter in Purgatory, where children were playing with the snow while their parents would lay on the white blanket in order to demonstrate how to make snow angels.

Waverly would sit in the town square during the holiday season to remember how it felt to have these moments with her family before it had all turned upside down.

“Sleepyhead, you're going to freeze out here.” 

The sound of the familiar voice draw an instant smile across her face.

“Wynonna!”

“I went to buy a few drinks but you were sleeping like a rock, so I left you to enjoy that true Christmas miracle.”, Wynonna said, holding her sister into a hug.

“Thanks for that.”

Waverly didn't know whether she was thankful for the hug or for not being woken up. Either way, she recognised she was grateful for Wynonna’s presence, and that was enough for her.

“Come, help me bring this home.”

“Wynonna, did you drink any of these already?”

The woman smiled, holding her arms up defensively.

“Well, someone had to taste the goods before it's served for the children.” Wynonna argued, nudging on Waverly’s shoulder.

“I cannot believe you sometimes.”

They walked to her SUV where she found crates of both tequila and wine. She wondered how Wynonna managed to stuff them in the trunk all by herself, but Waverly didn't appear shocked, simply taking control of the situation by entering the vehicle, waiting for her older sister to follow suit, and then starting it right after.

“Do you really believe in Christmas miracle?”, Waverly asked after they've driven a few kilometres.

Wynonna wondered for a minute before answering. Her hand had a firm grip on a bottle of beer that she wasn't willing to let spill anytime soon.

“Define 'miracle’. No, no. Define 'Christmas miracle’.”

“Wyn, why did you have to start drinking this early, for god's sake!? Are you hearing this weird sound?”

“Hearing what? I may be crazy, but I'm not a criminal. Why, you're making me feel like I'm sitted in a police car with the interrogation.” She burped out. “You know what, I'm the soberest person in Purgatory. You had to have seen how Shorty’s was packed… With fucking morons.”

As soon as they arrived at the Homestead, it started to rain. They hurried to carry the crates of beverages from the car to their barn, as Waverly had requested. She's been decorating it for a week now, and Wynonna found herself satisfied for it was finally Christmas’ Eve Eve, which meant that she wouldn't need to carry a bunch of wires around anymore and concentrate on how she internally hated this season of the year.

The following morning was the strangest for the young Earp. 

Waverly woke up on her sofa, home alone. She felt like one of those classic Christmas movies, only she wasn't a kid anymore.

“What the…?” 

She stood on her feet quietly, looking attentive at the door whilst making her way towards it. She squatted at little before standing in front of the magic eye, hearing the same noise from the day before. There was no one by the door.

“I can't believe me right now.”, she thought.

Waverly waited by the door until she heard a low groan, almost making her think she was going nuts. But when she finally opened it up she could breathe in relief, realising she had been, in fact, scared by a cat.

“Hey, you! How are you doing?”

She hesitated a little before bending down to pat it. 

“You are so little! Where are you from?”

Waverly went back inside, holding the door to see if the cat would go after her, and found herself happy when it did.

“Are you hungry? You must be hungry...”, she wondered, receiving a long meow in response.

The cat climbed up an armchair and stared at Waverly with curious eyes while she browsed through the fridge for something that could please the small animal. She turned around with two peaches in hand and decided it may be enough, taking the time to remove the seeds and put the fruits in a tiny bowl before offering it to the feline.

“Oh, you really like it, don't you?”

Waverly observed while the purring cat ate all the contents in the bowl and licked up its face after. She filled the same bowl with water and put it back down.

Watching it closely, she found the cat actually wore a collar, so she took it out to investigate it better. Written in pen, a phone number was found inside the thin leather material.

 

One week later, she was convinced that she would not find the actual cat owner, though she kept calling them every since it entered her house. Waverly even made her way to a pet shop twice. Whenever she got home, Jane, as she named it, would sniff her feet and brush itself against her ankles.

“You're such a sweetheart. I can't believe anyone would ever give you up.”

Waverly fell asleep on the armchair Jane loved while caressing it. She would have bad dreams about all the possibilities of regection the poor animal could have been through, and woke up by the sharp ringing of her cellphone.

“Hello?”

“Who's this and why did you call me over 20 times?”

Her heart dropped. She glanced quickly at her phone screen to see if she wasn't dreaming, to confirm that “Vile” was actually plastered on it, because that's how she decided to identify the number inside Jane's collar.

“Oh, well. I might have found a little someone that you might be familiar with.”

“Are you with her?! A ginger, medium sized cat... Please, tell me you have her.”

“Easy there, cowboy. Cowgirl. You need to convince me first that you didn't throw her away and now regrets it.”

And so the woman on the other line did. Waverly was convinced that she loved the cat, something she could tell only by the change on her now tender voice tone. She was convinced that Jane had escaped the owner’s neighbor house, where she needed to stay because said owner had gone to another state in order to spend Christmas with her family — she was convinced. Waverly was convinced that it would be selfish of her if she didn't let Jane go back to her… house, nor meet her owner by the end of the day.

Waverly leaned back on the door of her car, waiting patiently while Jane laid on the passengers seat, wrapped in a thick blanket. She agreed on waiting in the parking lot by the lake, since the cat lived somewhere down the same street.

“Waverly?” 

“Nicole, right?”

“Thank you so much for taking care of her!”

“It's okay. Besides, it wasn't your fault.”

The cat peeked its head up to look through the glass and tried to sniff Nicole from behind it.

“Calamity Jane, you smart ass! I missed you so much, baby.”

Waverly smiled through a stream of tear, which she quickly wiped off her face. She could see how loving Nicole talked to her cat, and how the little one meowned.

“It’s funny because I actually referred to her as 'Jane’.”, Waverly commented.

“Did you?”, Nicole smiled through her tears unashamedly.

They spent a few minutes talking about how they would love to rescue every stray animal if they could, and how much of a charm Calamity Jane was.

“And did I mention she loves peach?”

By the time Waverly finished her sentence, fireworks blew up in the sky, coloring it with a diverse range of colours and filling it with sparkle. They both leaned in the glass window to check up on Calamity Jane, who had only the tip of her tail in sight.

“Poor thing, at least she's safe inside.”

“Oh! It just occurred to me, but maybe that's why she found me in the first place. I think she might have climbed up my car when I came around this area last week.”

“I guess that means she chose you, somehow. And I'm happy that she did.”

Waverly blushed a little and looked at her watch as a nervous response. “Well, I- Oh, how is it already midnight? I nearly forget it was…” She brushed it off in time to stop herself from babbling. Looking up at Nicole, she announced “Happy new year!”

“Happy new year, Waverly.” She said, but looked a bit preoccupied. “Sorry that I might have ruined your réveillon plans. I would invite you to mine but I didn't really prepare anything.”

“Don’t worry about it, it's fine. I don't think I would have any company anyway.” She admitted, remembering her house was still empty when she left.

“No, it’s not fine. Have lunch with me tomorrow. I mean, today.” She rolled her eyes at her own confusion. “I’ll text you the address, what do you think? And Calamity Jane would get to see you again.”

Waverly went to search for the cat inside her car, taking the opportunity to think better about the invitation. She wrapped it in the blanket once again, kissed the top of its head and carefully handed it to Nicole.

“Okay, you convinced me. See you soon, Nicole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone! Season 3 is right around the corner and it warms my heart. Thank you for taking the time to read my Wayhaught Christmas/ New Year one shot. Let me know your thoughts on it :)


End file.
